


He's a Giant Geek, But I Love Him

by Rose_the_Hat



Series: geekyissexy [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, geek!Jared, glasses!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is a geek and Jensen has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Giant Geek, But I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a writing slump but after some texts with my friend silica_glass this little story was born. First time posting my fic here and I hope y'all enjoy. Unbetaed.

Jensen Ackles arrived at the small home he shared with his boyfriend, Jared, of five years. He trotted up the steps and spotted a box with a smile on the side sitting near the door. Jared had been on Amazon again. He had learned to live with his boyfriend’s compulsive book buying, most of which Jared needed to research his doctoral thesis which was some sort of analysis and comparison of the nasal structures of Dromaeosaurus…or something, Jensen still wasn’t entirely sure. He didn’t understand it any more than he had Jared’s Master’s thesis. He had once looked in one of Jared’s books, a thick heavy fucking thing called _The Dinosauria_ and it was like it was written in another language. Jensen couldn’t understand a word but Jared had sticky notes to pages, notes crammed in the margins and blocks of text highlighted. He understood it. Jared had a big brain, both upstairs and downstairs and at times Jensen wasn’t sure which one he appreciated more. In addition to the fierce intelligence Jared was also the sweetest, most hard-working guy Jensen had ever known, but as of late the stress of being neck deep in writing his doctoral thesis was affecting Jared’s cheerful disposition. Jensen thought he had the perfect remedy for that. In the interior pocket of his blazer were plane tickets and a half-assed itinerary to a couple of museums and the Badlands in South Dakota. He couldn’t wait to see Jared’s face. 

“Jesus Christ, Jay,” Jensen grunted under the weight of the box. He set it down so he could unlock and open the door. Once done with that he picked up the box of books and nudged to door open wider with his hip. 

“You home, babe?” Jensen called crossing the threshold. He set down with a heavy thump on the table inside the door. 

When no answer came from his boyfriend, Jensen assumed Jared was still at the library and set about making dinner, and thinking about how to spring his surprise on Jared. In the end he settled on placing the tickets next to Jared’s plate, under his cutlery, where Jared would be sure to see it.

As the clock ticked past a quarter of nine, the door opened and Jared trudged in, glasses sliding down his nose, backpack and laptop bag hanging from one broad shoulder, battered notebook in one hand, hair hanging in his face, posture radiating fatigue. Jensen wiped his hands on a towel and went to his boyfriend. 

“Hey, babe.” 

Jared gave a tired wan smile as he set his backpack and other bag down on the sofa. “Hey.”

The two men embraced, Jensen’s fingers sliding through Jared’s long thick hair as he drew him down for a warm kiss. 

“Am I late for dinner again?”

“Nah.” Jensen pushed Jared’s small wire-rimmed glasses up his nose and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “I made a stir-fry and with some rice.”

“Sounds good.” 

“Thanks, and there’s another package from Amazon for you.” 

Jared perked right up at the mention of his package, wide dimpled smile lighting up his face and eyes. “Sweet!” With a spring in his step he crossed the room and picked up the box.

Jensen licked his lips as he watched Jared’s biceps pop and flex as he carried the hefty box with little effort, the prominent vein in his forearm on display making Jensen want to lick. Fondness and curiosity replaced his spike of lust as Jared sat the box on the coffee table, planted his cute butt on the couch, and began slashing at the tape with his house keys.

Jensen reached out and covered Jared’s busy hands with his own, stopping the box mutilation. “Jay, just wait and I’ll get a knife.” He said with a grin.

“Yeah. ‘kay.” Jared tossed his head to get his hair away from his bright eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger. From the kitchen Jensen snagged a paring knife from the block and handed it to Jared, sitting beside him on the sofa, thighs and shoulders touching.

Jared sliced through the tape and lifted the flaps of the box. He tossed aside the packing slip and the air bubbles to snag a thick volume. He placed the book in his lap and fingers trailed across the cover before opening it. Jensen caught a glimpse of the title and looked at the book in the box. His brows furrowed. The book Jared was poring over and the one in the box seemed to be the same. _Dinosaurs: The Encyclopedia_. Both had the same authors, same font, and cover. The only difference Jensen could see was the picture of the dino on the cover was different. 

Jensen removed the book from the box, only to reveal _another_ book titled _Dinosaurs: The Encyclopedia_ , same font, same authors but, again, a different dino was embossed on the cover.

“Uh, Jay? All these books are the same.”

“Huh?” Jared said looking up from the page he was reading. 

“They are the same book.”

“No, they aren’t. See?” Jared pointed to a subtitle, smaller font than the title that Jensen had overlooked. _Supplement 6_. “They update the text with new discoveries each year. I finally got the scratch to buy the 6th, 7th,, and 8th supplements.” He grinned, happy as a kid on Christmas and returned to the book in his lap.

Jensen watched as Jared’s intense gaze never wavered from the printed page, knowing he had a besotted look on his face. He couldn’t help it. Jared’s playful and unending enthusiasm made him seem like a big kid sometimes, but that illusion would be shattered if Jared opened his mouth and spoke. Complicated scientific names, terms, and phrases trickled off his tongue in an effortless stream. His combination of smart and sexy was lethal, and had ensnared Jensen immediately, despite the near five year age gap between them. Jensen sighed and shook his head. He didn’t understand his boyfriend’s interest in the extinct beasts but loved to watch him enthralled with his new book, learning new things, soaking up the knowledge like a sponge. Jensen looked at the packing slip. Jesus Christ, each book was upwards of one-hundred dollars. He thought of the surprise he had planned for his boyfriend and wondered if he should have offered to buy the books Jared would want or need. It would be cheaper and Jensen knew he would get the same reaction. 

“They gonna help you with your thesis?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Jared hummed absently.

Jensen couldn’t quite help but wonder if Jared was paying any attention to him at all. “Jared Padalecki is a giant geek.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Jen. In a minute.”

Jensen snickered. This could be fun. “Jared Padalecki wears women’s underwear.”

“I said, yeah….” He finally tore his eyes away from his book to look at Jensen, forehead crinkled and brows drawn together in confusion. It was adorable—no that Jensen would say that out loud. “Wait, what?” 

Jensen exploded into laughter.

“Shut up, asshat.” Jared ducked his head, a faint blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. “You know not to ask me shit when I’m reading.”

“Geek,” Jensen shot back once his laughter subsided. “If you can tear yourself away from your books, our dinner _is_ getting cold.”

Jared closed his book and placed it with reverence on the coffee table. “Okay. I’m hungry, too.” The two rose and crossed the room. Jensen flexed his fingers, as his nerves kicked up, a swarm of butterflies coming alive in his belly. He needlessly cleared his throat and kept an eye on Jared as he sat down, wondering when Jared would notice the plane tickets. 

Jared picked up his fork and began shoveling in rice. “Dis’s gud, Jen’en,” he said through a full mouth. He chewed and stared at Jensen, the muscles in his throat working as he swallowed, making Jensen think dirty thoughts. “Why aren’t you eating?”

“Oh, uh.” Jensen smiled and picked up his own fork, spearing a couple bites of chicken. “Wanted to see what you thought.” 

“S’good.” Jared smiled and dug back into his meal with his usual gusto. 

Jensen did his best to try and eat but his eyes kept wandering back to the plane tickets. As Jared was nearing the end of his first serving, he reached for his napkin. Jensen’s heart sped up. Jared’s expressive face spoke of puzzlement. He wiped his hands on his thighs before picking up the folio the tickets were safely tucked away in and opening it.

“What are these?” Jared asked holding up the tickets.

“I thought after the semester ends and after graduation, Doctor Padalecki, we could take a little trip. First to the Natural History Museum at the Smithsonian, then to see Sue the T-Rex in Chicago, and end up doing some camping in the in Badlands.” Jared had been to the Badlands once before as a student when he had been working on his Master’s thesis, even took part in a dig. He hadn’t stopped talking about that for a couple of _years_ , until studies for his Doctorate began to weight him down, but even with all of that Jared never lost his passion or zest for all things Dino or paleontological. Once or twice it even made Jensen rethink his career path. Jared was studying something he _loved_ and would end up in a career in a field he loved. While Jensen enjoyed his work and its challenges and competitiveness, Jared’s love and passion were on a different level. 

Jared looked at Jensen, his mouth agape, tickets trembling in his hands and fox-like eyes glimmering with moisture behind the lenses of his glasses. “Really?” His voice was small and choked.

Jensen smiled and gave a firm nod. “A nice trip for us before those offers of positions at museums, labs, and on digs start rolling in for you, Dr.” 

“Wow, Jen, that’s…Wow!” Jared jumped to his feet, Jensen rising to meet him and was enveloped in a bone crunching hug. “Its gonna be so amazing! Sue is the most complete T-rex skeleton in the world, and I’m gonna see her! Ooh! Make sure to bring that fancy 700 dollar camera of yours and teach me to use it because I’m going to take _so_ many pictures!” Damn, Jared’s eyes and smile would light up Las Vegas. He gripped Jensen’s shoulder vice-tight and held his gaze. “A--a--and , the Smithsonian has this exhibit called “Dinosaurs in Our Backyard” where we can see the imprint of a baby dino skeleton _and_ it’s a new species!”

“Well, I’m gonna be looking to you to explain it all to me, Jay.”

“And the Hall of Paleobiology!” Jared did a happy little anxious dance, bouncing up and down, hands clenched into fists. “You have any idea how long I’ve wanted to go?”

“I’m guessing your entire life?”

“Yes!” Jared did a little fist pump. “Jen, I…” Jared turned serious. “What about…I mean, do you want, or need, me pitch in for any of this? The cost air fair or hotels?”

Jensen shook his head. He had a hefty bonus, a nice tax return, and his student loans were under control, he could afford to splash out for Jared’s graduation, a reward for his years of hard work. He took Jared’s hands, and pulled him close. “No. It’s a gift, for all you’ve accomplished and all you will accomplish. You’ve worked so hard for so long and I’m incredibly proud of you. You _deserve_ this. You’ve _earned_ it.”

Jared hugged him again and pulled back to take Jensen’s mouth in a breath-stealing kiss. “We’re gonna have a great time. I’mma make _sure_ of it.” Jared said panting a little after he broke the kiss. 

“I have no doubt.” Hell, the fun for Jensen would be watching Jared geek out at the exhibits, everything else would be gravy.


End file.
